


I Will Watch Over You

by stephxnie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Louis había perdido a su bebé. El precioso varoncito que crecía en su interior ya no estaba más ahí.  El penetrante dolor de la pérdida de su cachorro lo ha afectado de forma inimaginable. Tanto así, que una noche mientras dormía escuchó con claridad el llanto de un bebé viniendo desde el cuarto que habían preparado para su hijo que no pudo nacer.Pero, Harry siempre ha estado para él y esta vez no será la excepción.





	1. Capítulo Único

Louis perdió a su bebé. El precioso varoncito que crecía en su interior ya no estaba más  ahí. 

Cuando se enteró de aquella trágica noticia, lloró tanto que pensó que se iba a quedar sin lágrimas. Pensó que una parte de su alma había muerto junto a su pequeña criatura. 

Harry había llorado a su lado. Su alfa le gritaba que reconfortara  a su omega, que lo llenará de su olor para tranquilizarlo. Lo hizo. No resultó. 

Louis se había resguardado en su ancho cuerpo, había dejado que su olor lo calme durante un momento, sin embargo  su dolor se había hecho presente de nuevo con más intensidad luego de esos escasos minutos de sosiego.

-

“Louis, cálmate por favor.” Harry dijo acariciando la espalda de su novio.

Iban a sepultar a su bebé. 

“Tranquilo, cariño.” Cristalinas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos verdes. 

“Mi bebito…. Mi bebito… Harry, ayúdame” Estaba temblando. Gritaba y se aferraba con fervor al pequeño ataúd blanco frente a él.

“Harry…Quiero a mi bebé en mis brazos… Lo quiero conmigo…” Empezó a gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo. 

El corazón de Harry dolió intensamente. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Su omega se estaba ahogando en el dolor por la pérdida de su primogénito.  

“Harry quiero sentir sus manitos alrededor de las mías. ….” Su aroma se cargó de una tristeza profunda que lo hizo sacudir la cabeza para aclararse la mente. “Quiero que sus ojitos me miren y escuchar sus balbuceos.” 

“Louis…”

“Harry... Siento que voy a morir si no tengo a mi bebé conmigo..” Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su hermoso y delicado rostro estaba impregnado del dolor que devoraba su ser. 

Harry lo sujetó con fuerza. Sus brazos se ciñeron en su diminuto y tembloroso cuerpo. 

“Suéltame… lo quiero en mis brazos.” dijo y se liberó del agarre. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar más fuerte.  

“Bebito, no me dejes.” Los corazones de  todos quienes los acompañaban dolieron y se estremecieron ante las palabras del pequeño omega. “Tus papis estamos aquí. Te amamos.  
N-no.. no nos dejes por favor.”  
Harry fijó la vista en su omega. Estaba destrozado.

Su propio dolor se mezclaba con el miedo de que algo le sucediese a Louis.  

“Harry..” Su madre lo llamó bajito y él la miro. “Si  sigue así vamos a tener que sedarlo.” continuó. Sus ojos tristes recorrieron la figura de Louis. Su primer nieto no estaba con ellos, no estaba ahí para consentirlo.  

“Creo que será lo mejor, mamá” dijo llevando su vista a la misma dirección.  “Su dolor me está quemando en el pecho. Y ya no puedo soportar verlo así” Su omega seguía balbuceando entre lágrimas. “Puede enfermar. Si le pasa algo no podría resistirlo.”  Anne lo abrazó. Permitió  que su hijo dejará salir su pesar. 

Así que lo hicieron. Lo sedaron entre sollozos y lagrimas; entre gruñidos de dolor y furia por parte del alfa al ver cómo Louis poco a poco se iba relajando debido a los calmantes.

El omega durmió en los brazos de Harry, quien al notar aquello pudo liberar por fin el dolor por la muerte de su hijo;  un aullido profundo hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Su bebé no estaba más. Se llevó consigo la estabilidad de Louis y, la entereza y fortaleza de Harry. 

-

Días pasaron. Nada cambió. Louis lloraba desconsoladamente y si seguía así pronto se perdería por completo. 

Se sentaba en una mecedora de madera y acariciaba una manta azul mientras repetía cuánto extrañaba a su pequeño. 

Sonreía  al recordar todas las palabras bobas que Harry solía decirle a su vientre mientras posaba su gran mano y le daba caricias.  
Apretaba la manta en su pecho cuando, en medio de las sonrisas, lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Su aroma se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Harry ya casi no podía oler la vainilla que su cuerpo solía emitir. 

Harry iba a enloquecer. No podía protegerlo, no de esta clase de dolor. Se estaba derrumbando. Cuando intentaba acercarse a Louis terminaba siendo empapado por sus lágrimas mientras el omega hablaba de cómo su bebé no estaba aquí, con ellos. En el hogar que estaba repleto de adornos para él. 

-

Estaba dormido cuando escuchó claramente el llanto de un bebé pequeño. Sacudió el brazo de Harry pero este no despertó. Frotó sus ojos y decidió volver a dormir; estaba cansado. Últimamente no sentía nada más que tristeza y cansancio. 

Se escuchó el llanto de nuevo. Se sentó, sin bajar de la cama. Otra vez lo escuchó.

Sus pies lo llevaron hacia el cuarto que habían preparado para su hijo. 

Pudo ver un pequeño bebé recién nacido en la cuna. Estaba envuelto en las mantas que habían comprado hace mucho tiempo atrás y que aún conservaban. 

Louis dejó de respirar un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco. Casi cae si no fuera porque encontró apoyo en un armario que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. 

Caminó torpemente. Sus ojos se humedecieron. 

Llegó a la cuna y emitió un sollozo bajito al encontrarse con un precioso recién nacido descansando en ella.

Era diminuto. Era su bebé. Lo reconoció por los pequeños remolinos que se formaban en su pelo increíblemente claro. El olor era el mismo, una mezcla del suyo propio y el de Harry. 

Lo tomó en brazos y esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver cómo el niño se calmaba.  

Caminó alrededor de la habitación.  La penumbra los envolvía mientras lo arrullaba. 

Iba a llamar a Harry. Estaba tomando aire para hacerlo. Cuando lo vio.

Sus ojos azules lo estaban mirando. Lo estudiaban con una precisión impropia de un niño de tal edad. Louis quedó pasmado. 

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Louis se maravilló ante tal acción y empezó a sollozar con más fuerza. 

Sintió una diminuta mano acariciando su mejilla. Lo estaba calmando, su bebé lo estaba serenando.  

Podía sentir lo que su bebé le quería decir. 

No llores, papi. Sé feliz de nuevo. 

Despertó sobresaltado y con gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente.

Su ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado y sus ojos empañados no le dejaban ver nada en la completa oscuridad de su dormitorio.

Empezó a llorar con fuerza. Harry despertó y lo calmó envolviéndolo con su fuerte olor. Secó sus lágrimas y Louis lloró con más intensidad que el resto de las veces hasta ahora; mientras lo hacía sintió que se libraba de un peso  invisible que se había instalado en él desde que murió su pequeño. 

“Seré feliz, pequeño. No ve voy a rendir.”

\---


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis perdió a su bebé. El precioso varoncito que crecía en su interior ya no estaba más ahí. 
> 
> -
> 
> El corazón de Harry solía intensamente. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Su omega se estaba ahogando en dolor por la pérdida de su primogénito. 
> 
> "Harry quiero sentir sus manitos alrededor de las mías. ...." su aroma se cargó de tristeza. "Quiero que sus ojitos me miren y quiero escuchar sus balbuceos." 
> 
> "Louis... "
> 
> "Harry siento que voy a morir sin mi bebé.."

Fiel a su promesa, Louis había dado lo mejor de sí y poco a poco empezó a mejorar. Aún habían días difíciles donde la parte instintiva de su omega reclamaba a su cachorro, lo cual llevaba a Louis a un estado de tristeza profunda de la cual sólo lograba salir cuando el alfa de Harry estaba ahí para calmarlo. 

Buscaron ayuda profesional, fue infinitamente valiosa. Ayudó tanto a la recuperación de Louis que Harry podía hablar con él sobre su bebé sin que el omega terminara llorando desmesuradamente y con los nervios  a flor de piel. 

Estaba tranquilo. Después de tanto tiempo albergando dolor en su ser, había encontrado un poco de paz luego de pensar en que su pequeño no querría verlo dejarse destrozar por su pérdida.  Harry lo cuidó hasta que esto fue posible.

-

Era el cumpleaños de Harry. Louis decidió hacerle algo especial. Le preparó la cena y decoró su sala de estar con algunos recuerdos. 

Fotos, notas y pequeños osos de peluche estaban por toda la habitación. Todos habían sido regalos de aniversarios y otras fechas especiales que pasaron juntos.

 

Había intentado cocinar algo sumamente sofisticado y elegante pero fue un desastre y terminó preparando un plato que, ambos sabían, le encantaba al alfa. 

 

 

Harry llegó de su trabajo y fue gratamente bienvenido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso delicado por parte de su omega. 

Sonrió ampliamente. Su corazón ardió en felicidad al ver a Louis también sonriendo, con el cuerpo entero, emanando alegría a través de su olor el cual había vuelto una vez que su salud  mejoró. Harry agradecía poder llenar sus fosas nasales con el exquisito olor de su omega. 

“Yo..  Quise hacer algo especial por tu cumpleaños.” dijo. Un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. 

Harry hizo una mueca en señal de incomprensión. Louis frunció el ceño. 

“Hazz, ¿Olvidaste tu cumpleaños?” Soltó una risita al terminar su pregunta. 

Harry sentía que podía bailar de alegría en ese preciso momento aunque se le diera pésimo. 

“¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu propio cumpleaños?” las aruguitas en sus ojos se acentuaron a medida que reía con más intensidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros sonriendo. 

“Eché a perder la cena” continuó. Sus ojos lo miraron. “Así que preparé ese ridículo plato que tanto te gusta.” Hizo un puchero y desvió la vista, apenado. 

“No es ridículo, Lou.” dijo, dejando escapar una sonora risa. 

“Sí lo es.” Sonrió. 

“Es especial. Fue la primera vez que cocinabas y estuvo delicioso.” 

“Es algo de lo que siempre estaré orgulloso.” 

“Yo igual.” dijo y posó sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de Louis. Lo acercó. 

“Ese día fue el inicio de nuestra relación.” Depositó un beso en su mejilla izquierda. “Ahora lo será de una nueva etapa en nuestra vida.” Lo besó en los labios. 

 

 

Comieron la cena. La comida estaba deliciosa. Harry no podía estar más feliz, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas al sonreír eran prueba de ello. 

Hablaron mucho. Recordaron anécdotas pasadas, cuando eran apenas unos adolecentes y todo parecía más fácil.  

Estaban recostados en el gran sofá de la sala de estar cuando Louis se inclinó en el costado del alfa. Harry colocó una mano en su cintura y dibujó pequeños círculos en la piel que estaba a su alcance. 

Lo sintió ronronear. Su alfa quiso gruñir al verlo tan frágil a su lado. Había adelgazado drásticamente y ahora estaba recuperando peso poco a poco. 

Sintió sus pequeñas manos acariciando su pecho y bajó la vista para encontrarse con su omega acurrucado sobre su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza y dejó un beso en sus labios; Louis lo acercó mientras se besaban. 

Harry soltó un bajo gruñido. Louis dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se posicionó en el regazo de su alfa. 

Harry empezó a dudar.  No habían tenido ningún contacto íntimo desde lo sucedido con su bebé, ni siquiera parecía importarles. 

 

Louis había estado demasiado triste y, debido a ello sus celos simplemente no llegaban y si lo hacían eran tan leves que no necesitaba contacto de su alfa y se encerraba en su habitación, dormía hasta que el celo culminaba. 

Fue lo mismo con Harry, el ser testigo de lo mal que estaba su omega hizo que los celos que tenía sean de la misma forma, inexistentes o tolerables; no necesitaba anudar a su omega, necesitaba verlo feliz.

 

Pero en ese instante. Su omega estaba ahí, junto a él, soltando gemidos bajitos y acariciando su pelo con una suavidad digna de sus delicadas manos. Harry no pudo más y dejó que su alfa se encontrara e intimara con su compañero. 

Lo besó con más fuerza, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos. Lo acarició. Lo recostó y se posicionó sobre él. 

“Louis…” susurró cerca de su cuello. Sus labios rozaban su piel acaramelada mientras hablaba. “¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto?” 

“Sí, alfa.” Sonrió. “Te amo. Sé que he sido una carga enorme últimamente.” Dijo con un tono triste. “Lo siento. Siento no haberte ayudado a superar el dolor de nuestra pérdida de la misma forma en la que tú lo hiciste conmigo.”  Pasó una mano por la mejilla del alfa. 

“Jamás serías una carga para mí, Louis.” Le devolvió la caricia. “Te amo. Necesitabas fortaleza así que fui fuerte para ti, mi amor.” Dejó pequeños besos en uno de sus hombros. “Perdiste el cachorro que tenías en tu vientre. Tu dolor era inimaginable y aun así estás aquí, sonriéndole a tu alfa y dando lo mejor de ti para que tenga un gran cumpleaños” 

Louis fijó sus ojos en él. Sonrió divertido.

“No es un gran cumpleaños. Estuve ocupado cocinando y no te compré un regalo.” 

“Tú lo eres. El que sonrías y estés feliz de nuevo es el mejor regalo que he podido tener.” Respiró en su cuello. “Me has demostrado lo frágil y fuerte que puedes ser. Mi omega precioso. Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.” 

“Eres el mejor compañero.” Dijo sonriente. “El mejor alfa de todos. Él estaría orgulloso de ti también.” Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello para besarlo. 

Harry lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Y empezó a quitar su ropa. 

Lo besaba con tranquilidad como si temiera romperlo. Quitó el enorme suéter de algodón de su delgado cuerpo, lo observó y lo besó por todas partes. 

Cada caricia, cada toque desbordaba el amor que sentían por el otro. 

Terminó de quitar su ropa. La lanzó a un lado y fijó su vista en él. 

Hermoso. Pequeño. Frágil. Tuyo. Cuidalo. Protégelo. No dejes que pase por un dolor como ese de nuevo. 

 

El olor a vainilla se hizo más intenso. Se le hizo agua la boca al percibirlo. Quitó su ropa y se recostó sobre él. 

Mordió levemente sus clavículas mientras sus manos se  deslizaban entre los muslos del omega. Se hizo lugar entre sus piernas y notó el lubricante natural en sus dedos. Pasó su lengua sobre la mordida de su cuello; ésta tenía un color amarillento, frunció el ceño. 

“Alfa...alfa…” gimió en voz baja. 

“Aquí estoy.” Besó su mordida. “Siempre lo he estado.” 

 

Empujó lentamente dentro de él. 

Louis soltó un gimoteo ante la sensación de ser llenado, Harry gruñó al mismo tiempo. 

Esperó un momento. Acarició su estómago, sus costados y finalmente sus mejillas, observó el brillo de sus ojos azules. 

Sintió sus manos tirando de su pelo, diciéndole que podía moverse así que lo hizo. Empezó un vaivén lento mientras le susurraba lo hermoso que lucía siendo amado por su alfa. 

Sus quejidos. Sus manos arañandole la espalda. Su voz aguda canturreando sobre lo mucho que lo amaba, susurrando el magnífico alfa que era. Todo esto lo llevó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. 

Elevó el tono de su voz para hacerle saber con claridad que era lo mejor que tenía en su vida, que lo protegería con todo su ser, que no dejaría que lo lastimen de nuevo. 

 

Reabrió su mordida. 

Louis dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Harry lamió su mordida para mitigar el dolor. Sintió su lazo siendo reforzado. 

Su nudo se hinchó y quedó acoplado en su omega. Los giró y pasó sus manos sobre el estómago del ojiazul. 

 

Durmieron mejor que nunca. Tranquilos, felices. 

 

\----------

Estaban frente a la tumba de su bebé. Hoy cumplía dos años de haberlos dejado, habían ido al cementerio a visitarlo. 

Harry estaba detrás de Louis, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del omega y sus manos descansaban en su vientre ligeramente hinchado. 

Hace tres meses se enteraron que Louis estaba embarazado. 

Louis no tomaba supresores debido a la condición de sus celos por lo que aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Harry ni siquiera recordó que eran necesarios. 

Cuando se enteró de la noticia, su cuerpo entero se llenó de miedo. Temía con toda el alma que la situación se repitiera, Harry temió  también. Sin embargo, no había habido problemas hasta ahora. 

Harry se había tornado aún más protector que de costumbre, más cariñoso y más atento. 

“Hola, pequeño.” Dijo. “Gracias por habernos cuidado muy bien todo este tiempo.” Continuó. “Tenemos una noticia para ti.”

Harry lo sujetó con fuerza, dándole la seguridad para seguir hablando. 

“Tendrás un hermanito.” Dijo y ambos posaron sus manos en el vientre del omega. “Cuidalo desde donde quiera que estés.” Se cortó. Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

“Te amamos. Nunca lo dejaremos de hacer incluso si tenemos un nuevo cachorro en nuestras vidas.” Sonrió entre lágrimas. “Estoy feliz como lo prometí, cachorrito..  Siempre...”

“Siempre tendrás un lugar especial en nuestros corazones,  pequeño.” Terminó Harry. 

Pasaron un tiempo ahí. Cambiaron las flores, arreglaron y limpiaron la tumba de su bebé. Se despidieron prometiendo que él siempre será su primer cachorro. 

 

-

 

Un pequeño bebé de cabello castaño rizado descansaba en los brazos de Louis. Sus pequeños ojos verdes miraron al omega, Louis se sintió pleno. 

Harry abrazó a su pequeña familia. Sonrió y dejó que su instinto protector los mimara; Louis tarareó  feliz. 

Su bebé emitió ruiditos. Ambos tomaron sus pequeñas manitos y dejaron besos en ellas. 

Harry miró a Louis. Sonrió y besó su sien. 

“Hola, pequeño.” Louis empezó diciendo. “Somos tus papis… Tienes un  hermanito también, él no está con nosotros pero te aseguro que te cuidará y amará tanto como nosotros lo hacemos.”  acercó a su cachorro y dejó un beso en su frente. 

Harry imitó la acción y luego dejó un  casto beso en los labios de su omega. 

Protegería a estas dos pequeñas criaturas con su vida. 

 

 

FIN


End file.
